Blue Sapphire
by Mel-985
Summary: Karena kesalahan yang dilakukan orang lain, Tetsuya dipecat dari pekerjaannya, dan karena Kagami ia akhirnya menjadi pramusaji resto yang berada di gedung itu (an Akakuro fict)


**Blue Sapphire**

Air menetes dari ujung-ujung surai biru langitnya, handuk putih yang tersampir di bahu menyerap titik air hingga tidak sampai membasahi t-shirt abu-abu yang digunakan setelah mandi pagi. Kemeja putih dan celana hitam rapi terlipat di atas kasur tipisnya, paling atas dari tumpukan nampak dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam, kurang dari sepuluh menit semua benda yang terbuat dari kain itu melekat rapi di tubuhnya yang ramping, terakhir ia menyisir rambutnya ke samping, menyelipkan ke belakang telinga.

Diperiksanya isi tas, sebuah novel, notes kecil, dompet yang tampak tipis kurang isi, hanya ada kartu identitas, kartu ATM dan kartu prabayar untuk menaiki kereta, tranportasinya sehari-hari, juga beberpa lembaran yen nominal kecil. Disisipkannya dasi kupu-kupu diantara lembaran halaman novel, terakhir ia memasukan handphone lamanya yang baru di-charge, baterainya full empat garis. Untung hp ini masih bisa digunakan walaupun sudah kusam dan warna di tiap sudutnya sudah mengelupas. Pemuda itu hanya perlu membeli nomor baru dan pulsa saja.

Tetsuya yang baru turun dari komuter merapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya, bergegas menyusur trotoar yang mulai padat oleh pedestrian menuju masing-masing destinasi, memulai hari di tempat kerja atau sekolah. Lalu lintas mulai padat, kendaraan seolah berbaris tertib tak putus. Pria muda itu menempuh waktu tiga puluh lima menit untuk sampai ke gedung menjulang, tempatnya bekerja dari apartemen yang sangat sederhana di pinggir kota metropolis Tokyo.

Hari ini adalah hari keduabelas pemuda itu - Kuroko Tetsuya - bekerja di restoran semi tradisional yang juga menyajikan menu _western_ di sebuah gedung perkantoran mewah. Tempatnya berada disudut sayap kiri gedung setinggi 15 lantai, restoran tersebut berada di lantai sebelas, dengan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi kota itu.

Tetsuya bisa bekerja di tempat ini setelah ia mengeluh tidak punya pekerjaan.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ide cerita punya Mel

Tidak menarik keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini

DLDR – alur maju mundur

Cerita ini diilhami dari banyak kisah sebelumnya, maaf bila banyak kesamaan – mohon tidak di-flame :)

Please enjoy

.

* * *

.

"Haa, bukankah pekerjaanmu sudah cukup mapan, Kuroko, lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu di kantor itu?" Kagami Taiga bertanya. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, bergumam tidak jelas, matanya berotasi hatinya sakit bila mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kagami-kun, aku mohon, bantulah aku mencari pekerjaan, aku bangkrut, uang tabunganku hampir habis." ucap Kuroko dengan mengiba, walaupun diucapkan secara datar.

"Apa yang kau bisa?" tanya Kagami, sambil berpikir kira-kira pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, sarjana manajemen dan berpengalaman bekerja di perusahaan multinasional.

"Apa saja Kagami-kun, jadi tukang sapu-pun aku mau!" nadanya datar, padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk mengeluarkan nada memelas, mata Kagami melebar, seputus asa itukah sahabat baiknya ini. Tidak mau membayangkan orang ini menggunakan seragam biru dengan polet hijau khas petugas kebersihan dan membawa sapu, kepalanya digeleng kuat-kuat, menguapkan pikirannya barusan.

"Hmm, aku akan coba tanya Alex, apa ada lowongan untukmu di restoran tempat kami bekerja." pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja, Alexandra Garcia, wanita Amerika yang juga guru basketnya saat ini menjadi manager sedangkan Taiga menjadi asisten chef yang menangani _western food_.

Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada, dalam hatinya Tetsuya berdoa, semoga saja berhasil. Sudah dua bulan tiga minggu, ia menganggur setelah dipecat dari pekerjaan lamanya. Tabungannya hampir habis digunakan untuk membayar sewa apartemen barunya yang lebih kecil dan sederhana di pinggir kota, setelah yang sebelumnya ia tempati habis masa sewanya, ia juga harus membeli makanan untuk asupan tenaga dan kesehatannya, walaupun sudah berusaha sehemat mungkin.

Tetsuya sudah lelah mencari pekerjaan setiap hari dari kantor satu ke kantor yang lain. Belum lagi ia mencari di internet pada perangkat komputer yang tersedia di perpustakaan kota.

Ia yang sebelumnya seorang asisten manajer, tentu memiliki banyak pengalaman di bidangnya, tetapi sampai saat ini tak ada satu perusahaan pun yang mau menerimanya bekerja. Seringkali ia gembira, mendapat balasan email untuk lamaran pekerjaan yang diajukannya, ia diharuskan menghadiri sesi wawancara, tetapi sesaat kemudian raut kecewa akan melekat pada wajahnya yang datar. Selalu begitu. Seakan-akan namanya sudah di- _blacklist_ sehingga dirinya ditolak di perusahaan mana pun.

'Kenapa aku seperti seorang penjahat yang harus dihindari begini?' keluhnya, padahal belum genap lima menit ia diwawancara, pegawai bagian personalia itu hanya menanyakan nama dan perusahaan asalnya, setelah Tetsuya menjawab, pegawai itu otomatis menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, tidak sesuai kriteria!" suaranya memotong ucapan Tetsuya.

Langkahnya gontai, sampai akhirnya ia terduduk di bangku taman di depan lapangan basket _outdoor_. Sebuah bola orange menggelinding mengenai kakinya, seiring dengan itu suara langkah mendekat kearahnya. Kuroko yang kelelahan mengabaikan. Tubuhnya terasa letih, hari ini lima perusahaan sudah ia sambangi.

"Kuroko!" sebuah bariton yang pernah sangat akrab di telinga, Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kagami-kun." otomatis memanggil nama sahabatnya ketika di _Seirin High_. Maka terjadilah percakapan diantara mereka. Sampai akhirnya tentang permintaan Tetsuya pada Kagami Taiga. Hari itu ternyata hari keberuntungan untuk Tetsuya, bertemu dengan Taiga yang kebetulan sedang _off_. Dua hari kemudian pemuda itu diminta untuk datang ke restoran tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

Resto ini baru dibuka jam 10 pagi, namun para pegawainya diwajibkan hadir tepat jam 7.30, aktivitas langsung dimulai saat pintu resto dibuka bagian keamanan lantai sebelas. Menyapu lantai yang kemarin malam sudah dipel, melap kembali meja dan kursi, juga melap dua bilah dinding kaca berwarna biru bening yang saling bertemu pada satu sudut 90 derajat, dinding pembatas ruang resto dengan dunia luar. Seluruh dinding gedung ini lapisi kaca berwarna biru safir.

Para pegawai mengisi segepok tisu pada kotak yang terbuat dari melamin, meletakan tempat kecap, sambal, garam dan merica yang baru diisi serta meletakan buku menu. Memeriksa suhu _air conditioning_ agar temperaturnya tepat.

Jam 9 tepat semua sudah rapi dan mengkilat. Sedangkan di bagian dapur seluruh bahan makanan yang diantar oleh _supplier_ dicuci bersih dan dipotong sesuai standar di tempat ini. Tak lupa wadah sajian serta perangkat makan berupa piring, cangkir, gelas, dan sendok,garpu sudah tertata rapi.

Tepat jam 9.30 para pegawai telah rapi dengan seragamnya berdiri di posisinya masing-masing.

Saat ini Tetsuya masih dalam tahap _training_ , pakaian yang dikenakan hanya kemeja katun putih tangan panjang yang dilipat dibawah sikunya, dasi kupu-kupu dan celana hitam. Sepatu wajib yang digunakan harus berwarna hitam bersih dengan sol karet, agar tidak licin dan tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat mengganggu telinga konsumen.

Pinggang rampingnya dililit apron berwarna marun selutut dengan satu buah saku persegi di bagian kanan, tempat menyimpan _gadget_ \- alat pesanan elektronik berupa handphone dengan program khusus, yang langsung disampaikan ke bagian dapur, kasir serta pihak manajemen. Seluruh daftar menu hidangan sudah tersedia pada alat itu. Tetsuya hanya tinggal menyentuh nomor meja dan hidangan yang dipesan, termasuk mengetikan keterangan sesuai dengan permintaan khusus konsumen, dan setelahnya ia akan membaca ulang pesanan untuk konfirmasi. Selama training ia dibimbing pegawai lain yang telah bekerja selama lebih dari satu tahun di tempat itu, bertubuh sedang bersurai coklat terang.

.

Pada jam istirahat adalah saat _hectic_ untuk resto itu, terkadang banyak konsumen yang tidak mendapat tempat karena penuh.

Namun entah mengapa hari ini terasa lain, tempat duduk masih tersisa satu dua meja. Ah, ternyata satu meja memang sudah dipesan sebelumnya, tanda ' _reserved_ ' dari bahan akrilik bertengger cantik di atasnya. Meja kayu itu menempati spot terbaik di samping dinding kaca, yang menyajikan pemandangan di luar sana.

.

Tetsuya dengan empat rekannya menerima berbagai order makanan, dengan gadget ditangan mereka. Setelah hidangan selesai dimasak, segera mengantarkannya ke meja si pemesan.

Meja bernomor 15 itu baru diisi pada jam 12.55, seorang lelaki dengan postur yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun tegap menduduki salah satu kursi, matanya menatap pemandangan yang tersuguh didepannya, rimba metropolis yang sesak dengan gedung-gedung yang saling bersaing menyentuh awan. Dinding kaca berwarna biru teduh itu sedikit memantulkan suasana di dalam restoran. Semua meja terisi, mereka tampak tenang menikmati makan siang yang terhidang di masing-masing meja, hampir seluruh yang hadir berpakaian rapi, tentu saja karena ini area perkantoran level atas, pramusaji berjumlah lima orang tampak cekatan melayani setiap permintaan pelanggan. Mata itu terpaku pada satu sosok yang teramat dikenalnya.

"Saya Watanabe Yota, silahkan Tuan, bila sudah siap memesan." dengan sopan seorang pramusaji menghampiri pria itu. Ia hanya menggerakan telunjuknya lalu pelayan muda itu membungkuk, mendengar permintaan sang tamu.

"Kuroko-san, mohon bantuannya, meja 15 belum dilayani." kata Watanabe ketika berpapasan dengannya.

"Ha'i." jawab Tetsuya sambil mempersiapkan alat pemesanannya. Langkahnya ringan menuju meja yang diminta.

"Saya Kuro..." suara Tetsuya terputus begitu melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk tenang menelusur buku menu. Tetsuya mengatur ulang nafasnya, berusaha setenang dan sedatar mungkin.

"S saya Kuroko Tetsuya, silahkan Tuan, bila sudah siap memesan." suaranya terdengar parau. Ia menjadi kesal sendiri kenapa berhadapan dengan orang itu menjadi sangat merepotkan begini. Alat dalam genggamannya sedikit diremas.

"Tetsuya, makanan apa yang istimewa di restoran ini?" suara bariton yang khas itu berucap tenang, tidak memedulikan sang pelayan yang berdiri gelisah.

Dengan kaku Tetsuya membungkuk sedikit untuk menunjukkan hidangan yang ada pada buku menu, mulai dari gambar masakan tradisional Jepang, hidangan a'la _western,_ dilanjutkan dengan _dessert_ dan terakhir berbagai minuman dalam suguhan cangkir elegan dan gelas cantik. Setelah itu ia tegak berdiri lagi.

"Tolong tunjukan mana makanan pembuka, utama, dan penutupnya, yang paling enak!" gaya bicara Akashi sangat tenang. Tapi membuat Tetsuya ingin menampol kepala merah itu dengan buku menu tebal yang ada di depannya, 'apa tadi dia tidak mendengarkan yang aku terangkan?' rutuknya.

"Akashi–san bisa melihat di buku menu, kami sudah membaginya." suara Tetsuya tak kalah tenang.

"Akan lebih jelas bila Tetsuya menerangkannya padaku." balas Akashi Seijuurou bersikukuh, tidak bisa di bantah.

Terpaksa, dengan setengah hati Tetsuya menerangkan kembali, tubuhnya kembali setengah membungkuk, jemari lembut menunjukkan gambar-gambar yang tercetak, sekali lagi, suaranya tenang menyebutkan nama, rasa dan bahan-bahannya.

Seijuurou tidak fokus pada konten yang diterangkan, ia sangat menikmati kedekatan ini, melihat jemari berkulit putih, mendengar suara yang lembut, belaian nafas yang menyapu sebagian pipinya, serta wajah manis yang hampir tiga bulan ini tidak ia temui. Belum lagi harum vanilla yang dihisap dari tubuh mungil itu. Sementara Tetsuya menerangkan, Seijuurou menatap wajah lembut berbulu mata cantik dan mata lebar dengan iris yang sering ditatapnya tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya.

Kalau boleh, saat ini juga Seijuurou ingin meraih jemarinya, mengecupnya, menarik lengan kurus itu dan memeluknya.

"Baiklah Akashi-san, apa ada yang mau dipesan sekarang?" Tubuh Tetsuya kembali tegak, nafasnya sedikit tersengal karena harus menerangkan begitu banyak menu makanan.

"Oh." hanya itu yang keluar dari celah bibirnya, 'tadi Tetsuya bicara apa?'otak jeniusnya tidak bisa mengingat apa yang barusan mengalir dari bibir yang masih ia tatap. Seolah sedang mendengar senandung yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Terserah Tetsuya saja, pilihkan yang paling enak."

Hati Tetsuya dongkol setengah mati. Bukan bilang dari tadi, rutuknya lagi.

"Baiklah." gumam Tetsuya. Jarinya menekan tombol pada alat itu, memilihkan menu favorit yang menjadi andalan di resto itu. Kemudian ia mengucapkan nama-nama hidangan yang akan disuguhkan pada pelanggan barunya. Surai merah itu mengangguk menyetujui.

"Untuk minumnya, tuan?" kembali Tetsuya bertanya.

"Kau tahu minumanku yang biasa 'kan, Tetsuya?" dijawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Pramusaji itu mengangguk, memilihkan kopi hitam dan air mineral.

"Mohon ditunggu sebentar." sosok mungil sedikit membungkuk, mundur selangkah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menjauh. Akashi Seijuurou seolah kembali menatap pemandangan di balik dinding kaca, sebenarnya hanya kamuflase, ia menatap pantulan pada dinding kaca itu, menatap seksama bagaimana tubuh mungil itu bergerak ke meja lain, menerima pesanan, dan mengantarkan hidangan.

Pelayan dengan surai coklat terang membawa nampan, mengantarkan minuman ke meja nomor 15, ada rasa tidak nyaman saat pelayan itu meletakan cangkir berisi kopi hitam dan air mineral.

"Mana Tetsuya?" nadanya sangat tidak besahabat. Lelaki muda itu terkesiap.

"Ma maaf, Kuroko-san sedang melayani pelanggan lain, tuan." ujarnya terbata. Pemuda yang telah lama bekerja di resto ini jelas tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Panggil dia!" perintahnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk segera melaksanakan perintah yang dilontarkan pria itu.

Tetsuya membawa nampan berisi makanan pembuka.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Tetsuya, kau yang menerima orderanku, maka kau yang harus mengantarnya padaku, bukan orang lain!" nadanya sinis. Dalam hati ingin sekali protes, aturan dari mana keluhnya, yang penting pelayanan harus diutamakan siapa pun yang melaksanakannya, agar makanan segera dihidangkan ke meja pelanggan, daripada berdebat dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang absolut, lebih baik Tetsuya mengalah.

"Baik, Akashi-san, silahkan dinikmati hidangannya." ucapnya sopan. Bertepatan dengan kedatangan seorang pria berusia pertengahan, tubuhnya sedikit tambun, pakaian rapi dan terkesan mahal. Sejak kedatangannya, para pramusaji yang lebih senior dari Tetsuya bersikap sangat hormat kepada dua tamu yang kini duduk berhadapan di meja nomor 15.

"Selamat siang Akashi-san, maaf saya terlambat, sekretaris saya sudah mengirim email untuk memberitahukan keterlambatan saya." ucapnya. Seijuurou mengangguk, tangannya mempersilahkan pria itu duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Tetsuya, panggil pelayan lain untuk Tuan ini!" pemuda itu mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana.

Pria muda bersurai merah dan rekan bisnisnya berinteraksi sambil makan siang, mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir selama dua jam, saat ini suasana resto tidak sesibuk tadi, hanya beberapa eksekutif muda yang sedang menjamu tamu, umumnya mereka memesan minuman dan kudapan ringan.

Setelah pertemuan selesai, Seijuurou masih duduk di kursinya. Sesekali menyesap kopi hitamnya yang sudah dingin. Tetsuya mohon ijin untuk membereskan piring-piring yang telah kosong, ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa _handphone_ -mu selalu mati, Tetsuya?" tangan mungil itu masih menata piring kotor pada nampan yang ia bawa.

"Itu, karena _handphone_ saya rusak, dan nomornya tidak bisa digunakan lagi." jelasnya sesopan mungkin.

"Pakai ini!" pria itu mengeluarkan perangkat baru dari dalam tasnya. Di kepalanya masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana nasib _handphone_ biru muda yang hancur ditangannya.

"Terimakasih, tapi saya tidak memerlukannya, Akashi-san." pemuda bersurai biru menggeleng, lalu pergi membawa nampan ke belakang. Sepasang mata rubi menatap punggung kecil sampai menghilang di balik dua bilah pintu, di samping wastafel.

.

.

.

"Kau dipecat!" suara Akashi Seijuurou menggelegar, semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam membeku. Pemuda dengan sosok mungil itu terkesiap. Tidak percaya menatap bos yang berdiri arogan di depannya, wajah tampan itu berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Beberapa map yang ada ditangannya direbut paksa.

Braakk! map itu membentur dinding lembaran kertas berhamburan. Termasuk handphone milik Tetsuya yang terebut dari tangannya. Benda itu hancur menjadi serpihan diantara lembaran kertas yang terburai.

"Kau dengar 'kan? Segera angkat kaki, keluar dari kantor ini!" serunya penuh emosi, sementara mata rubinya yang biasanya indah itu nampak berubah, sebelah menjadi emas. Pria yang sedang dalam mode marah tingkat tinggi itu membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah keluar menuju ruangan pribadinya. Nafasnya tersengal.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya mengulangi kecerobohannya sampai empat kali. Satu kali saja dia tidak bisa menolerirnya. Ia menuntut kesempurnaan, tidak saja untuk dirinya, tetapi semuanya, termasuk para pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaannya.

Dan ini kesalahan yang keempat kalinya. Kepalanya digelengkan kuat-kuat. "Bagaimana mungkin kau sebodoh itu, Tetsuya!" geramnya. Dokumen proyek kerjasama yang seharusnya tinggal ditandatangani dengan perusahaan multinasional dari empat perusahaan asing itu tiba-tiba saja hilang, dan semua itu adalah tanggung jawab Tetsuya yang mempersiapkan berkasnya setelah Sejuurou memeriksanya dengan seksama.

.

"Tetsu…" sebuah suara rendah menyadarkannya dari keterpakuan, ia tidak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahunya.

"Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini?" suara itu terdengar lagi, Tetsuya memutar kepala, mendongak, disampingnya seraut wajah tampak bersimpati.

"Aomine-kun, aku tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini." cicitnya, rasa takutnya membuat wajah pucatnya semakin memutih.

Sosok mungil itu berjongkok, memunguti kertas yang berserakan, memilahnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam map seperti sebelumnya. Pegawai yang lain mulai bekerja kembali, masih dalam suasana mencekam. Semua bersimpati pada Tetsuya, namun tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena bila bos besar itu berkata Tetsuya salah, maka semua akan menganggapnya seperti itu.

Kini tangan kecil itu memunguti serpihan handphonenya yang hancur.

Langkahnya gontai, ia keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu pemecatan dirinya. Tidak ada satu pun benda yang ia bawa dari _cubical_ -nya, toh tidak ada satu pun barang pribadi yang ia bawa ke sini. Di meja kerjanya semua adalah property kantor. Bahkan _flashdisk_ yang berisi pekerjaan dan dokumen pun sudah ia letakkan di cabinet kecil dimejanya.

Ia menyampirkan _postmen bag_ hitam di bahu, yang hanya berisi dompet, novel, pensil mekanik dan notes kecil serta bangkai handphone-nya. Kakinya sangat berat saat menuju ke ruangan pimpinan, bagaimana pun ia harus pamit pada bosnya, yang notabene adalah juga teman sekolahnya dulu.

Ia mengetuk pintu, menunggu, lalu pintu terkuak, Aomine Daiki membukakan pintu untuknya dari dalam. Sedangkan Seijuurou duduk dikursi besarnya, ia tidak sudi menatap sosok mungil di depannya yang sudah banyak membuat kesalahan.

"M maaf Akashi-san, saya sudah membuat kesalahan. Terimakasih, saya sudah diberi kesempatan bekerja disini. Maaf, saya tidak mampu mengganti kerugian yang perusahaan alami," Tetsuya menunduk dalam, hatinya sakit, matanya panas. Ada lelehan di setiap sudut matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu, "apabila konsekuensinya harus berhadapan dengan hukum, saya bersedia menanggungnya." lanjut Tetsuya dengan nada bergetar. Masih tidak ada respon dari Seijuurou.

"Saya permisi." tutupnya, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam lalu mundur, dan keluar.

.

Semua itu masih ada dalam ingatan pria yang masih duduk di meja nomor 15. Ia pun masih ingat bagaimana Aomine Daiki, dan Kise Ryouta yang sama-sama temannya sewaktu sekolah bersama Tetsuya, meradang, karena memecat sahabatnya. Bahkan Midorima Shintaro – dokter yang sedang menyelesaikan pendidikan spesialis bedah – sore harinya menelpon dirinya, dengan nada sinis mempertanyakan keputusan bodoh yang telah dibuat.

"Dia sudah berbuat ceroboh!" teriaknya pada pria berkulit eksotis itu.

"Akan aku buktikan kalau Tetsu tidak bersalah!" suaranya rendah, matanya berusaha menghindar bersitatap dengan bosnya.

"Terserah, tinggalkan ruanganku, Daiki, Ryouta!" rasa marah masih menguasai dirinya. Sudut matanya tertumbuk pada foto berbingkai hitam, gambar yang tercetak disana adalah tim basketnya pada saat sekolah dulu. Rambut warna-warni menjadi ciri khas timnya, dan paling depan surai merah dan biru duduk bersisian.

.

Sudah seminggu Tetsuya tidak bekerja di kantor ini lagi. Tetapi entah mengapa Seijuurou seolah melupakan kejadian itu. Mungkin karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani. Beberapa kali ia memencet tombol intercom nomor 2, meminta berkas-berkas pada Tetsuya, tentu saja tanpa jawaban. Sampai akhirnya Daiki menjadi kesal karena meja itu bersebelahan dengan miliknya. Bunyi kecil intercom berkali-kali mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Aku ingin Tetsuya membawakan berkas-berkas itu padaku, lambat sekali!" jawabnya saat Daiki bertanya. Pemuda tan itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Apa kau amnesia, atau mulai mengalami alzheimer, Akashi?" suaranya terdengar malas. Balasannya ia mendapat pelototan dengan gunting merah siap dilayangkan.

"Kau, jaga bicaramu, kenali tempatmu!"

"Yeah…yeah…tapi Tetsu bukannya sudah kau usir, Tuan besar?" Daiki membawa dirinya duduk pada sebuah kursi berjok tebal di depan meja kerja Seijuurou. Mata sewarna rubi itu menutup. Ia ingin menghapus kejadian itu dari ingatannya.

"Akashi, apa sefatal itu kesalahan yang dilakukan Tetsu, sampai ia harus dipecat?" sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membahas ini. Surai merah itu menggeleng. Mudah saja baginya membuat dokumen kerjasama itu, toh masih belum ditandatangani kedua belah pihak. Hanya saja ia benci dengan keteledoran yang dibuat Tetsuya.

"Apa kau yakin semua adalah kesalahannya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Daiki?"

"Bagaimana kalau Tetsu disabotase?" Seijuuro terkekeh sinis, "tidak mungkin ada yang seperti itu." jawabnya penuh percaya diri. Daiki hanya tersenyum miring.

.

Hari itu Aomine Daiki masuk ke ruangan bosnya, empat buah dokumen berada ditangannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Daiki?" iris merah melebar.

"Bukankah ini dokumen yang dihilangkan Tetsu?" Seijuuro melihatnya satu persatu, parafnya tertoreh pada tiap sudut di setiap lembar dokumen itu.

"Ya, benar, memang dokumen ini yang seharusnya disiapkan Tetsuya. Lalu bagaimana ada ditanganmu?" mata rubi itu kini memicing.

"Panggil saja manajer Matsuki, atasan Tetsu, dia dalang semuanya." Suara berat itu terdengar rendah.

.

"Ma maaf, maafkan saya A Akashi-sama…" suaranya terbata-bata, ketakutan terpancar dari matanya. Alis Seijuurou terangkat sebelah, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dia berdiri di depan meja kerja, aura kelam yang mengintimidasi menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sa saya melakukannya, ka karena Akashi-sama lebih mempercayai Kuroko-san, semua pekerjaan saya dia ambil alih." cicitnya setengah mengadu. Akashi menggebrak mejanya. Amarahnya kini memuncak.

"Jadi semua ini adalah kelakuanmu?" Mata lelaki gempal itu menatapnya horor.

"Lalu kemana saja kau, saat pekerjaan itu harusnya kau yang menyelesaikan?"

"Sa saya mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya, sa saya sedang mengedit…"

"Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau disetiap ruangan aku pasang CCTV? Apa yang kau lakukan aku tahu semua!" suaranya rendah menakutkan. Pria itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi selain kata maaf yang tidak putus. Malam itu dia mengambil 4 map merah dari laci meja kerja Tetsuya yang terkunci dengan cara mencongkelnya.

"Matsuki, sekarang bereskan semua barangmu, dan silahkan tinggalkan perusahaanku!"

.

"Ryouta, hubungi semua kolega kita di Tokyo, jangan menerima Kuroko Tetsuya di perusahaan mereka, kecuali anak-anak perusahaan Akashi Corp." Alis Kise Ryouta berkerut, juga alis sewarna navy yang bertengger di dahi berwarna tan.

"Oi Akashi, apa maksudnya itu, kau mau membuatnya menjadi pengangguran, lalu jadi pengemis?" mata sewarna alisnya memicing ke arah sang bos besar.

"Akashi-cchi, tega ssu…" air mata imajiner seolah keluar dari mata sewarna madu cantik. Ia tidak peduli pada lirikan sinis sang bos.

"Aku hanya ingin ia kembali, Ryouta." ucapnya datar. Sejenak kemudian senyum cerahnya sudah terpampang di wajahnya tampan seorang mantan model remaja pada masanya.

"Serius-ssu ?" tubuhnya mendekat pada bos yang berdiri membelakanginya, memandang langit yang tampak biru.

"Kalau dia tidak mau-ssu?"

"Aku akan memaksanya untuk kembali padaku, Ryouta!"

"Yakin sekali, seperti Tetsu mau kau ajak kembali." Suara malas terdengar dari salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Tetsuya, dan dia tidak ada apartemennya, sepertinya sudah pindah." Seijuurou menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Aku dengar dari Kagami, Tetsu sudah lebih dari satu minggu ini bekerja di restonya." mata rubi mengerjap, menoleh pada pemuda yang sedang bersandar malas di sofa.

"Ya, dia di _Blue Sapphire Tower_ , di lantai sebelas." sambung Daiki.

"Aku akan ke sana, sekaligus bertemu dengan Yamada-san, kepala kantor cabang di sana, kalau Tetsuya mau dia bisa bekerja di kantor cabang itu," suara Seijuurou terdengar tenang, lalu, "tapi aku mau dia bekerja di sini lagi." tatapannya dialihkan kembali ke arah jendela kaca yang masih menampakkan langit biru yang mulai disepuh garis-garis jingga. Disana di kejauhan sebuah gedung cantik kebiruan tampak berkilauan.

"Kau merindukannya, heeh?" suara Daiki sontak mengalihkan tatapannya kembali.

"Hmmp, bagaimana pun, Tetsuya milikku, aku tak mau kehilangan dia, Daiki."

.

.

.

Jam 22. 00 seluruh pegawai dan staf resto telah selesai melakukan tugas pada hari itu. Begitu juga Tetsuya dan Taiga, mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Kau lelah, Kuroko ?" tanya rekannya. Ia tahu hari itu sepertinya menjadi hari yang berat untuk Tetsuya.

"Sedikit, Kagami-kun." jawabnya datar.

"Kalau kau mau malam ini kau bisa menginap di tempatku, tidak usah pulang ke apartemenmu, terlalu jauh." tapi hanya gelengan yang pemuda tinggi besar itu dapatkan.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada telinga jeli yang mendengar dan memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kagami-kun." mereka saling melambaikan tangan, berpisah. Baru saja Tetsuya berbelok untuk menyusur trotoar, sebuah suara memanggilnya, dengan terpaksa ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mereka berhadapan.

"Akashi-san." Mata mereka bertemu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Tetsuya!" pria itu mendekati sosok yang lebih kecil di depannya. Tangannya terangkat hendak mengusap pipi putih yang terlihat lebih tirus, tubuhnya lebih kurus dari tiga bulan yang lalu, walaupun ditutup jaket. Tapi wajah yang teramat ia rindu berpaling, tampak tak ingin bertatapan lebih lama dengannya.

"Maaf saya lelah, mau pulang." ucapnya pelan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, mobilku di sana." suara bariton khas itu terdengar.

"Tidak usah, saya biasa menggunakan komuter." Sahut Tetsuya. Seijuurou tahu ia tidak bisa memaksa orang itu, bahkan ia tahu Tetsuya pastinya enggan bertemu dengannya.

"Aku ikut denganmu, aku tetap akan mengantarmu." pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan, mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan sosok bersurai merah yang berjalan bersisian dengannya.

"Lebih baik Akashi-kun pulang, hari sudah larut." nada datar terdengar pelan, tapi pria muda disampingnya hanya menggeleng. Ia tahu Tetsuya menolak kehadirannya. Tapi ia takkan pernah melepaskan sosok mungil itu.

.

"Kau harus pindah dari sini, Tetsuya!" begitu pintu apartemen sederhana itu terbuka. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Tetsuya tinggal di tempat yang menurut penilaiannya kumuh. Seijuurou sedikit berjengit saat memasuki ruang itu.

"Kalau Akashi-kun tidak suka, silahkan tinggalkan tempat ini." Ucap Tetsuya datar. Pria muda itu menghela nafas, langkahnya membawa tubuhnya masuk ke ruangan kecil itu, ia mendecih saat menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. Pintu dan kunci itu sama sekali tidak kokoh. Ia menjadi sangat khawatir pada keamanan si penghuni. Bagaimana mungkin Seijuurou akan tenang dengan kondisi seperti ini. Untungnya pemanas ruangan masih bekerja dengan baik mengingat masih musim dingin.

"Apa uangmu habis sama sekali Tetsuya, sampai menyewa tempat seperti ini?" Pria itu mendudukan dirinya di tatami yang mulai usang. Tetsuya hanya diam. Ia melangkah ke konter dapur yang hanya beberapa depa, mendidihkan air dalam cerek lalu membuat dua gelas ocha panas, lengannya mengeluarkan biskuit kalengan dari lemari kecil yang menggantung diatas sink. Hanya itu yang ia punya.

Seijuurou tidak tahan lagi dengan Tetsuya yang hanya diam.

"Tetsuya, duduk di sebelahku." Ia menepuk tatami meminta sosok yang ada di depannya mendekat, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding.

"Saya di sini saja, Akashi-kun." Tetsuya mendudukan dirinya di depan Seijuurou jarak diantara mereka terpisah oleh meja setinggi lutut. Uap ocha menguar samar menawarkan harum walaupun tidak sepekat teh kualitas terbaik yang biasa Seijuurou minum.

Hingga sepuluh menit berlalu keduanya hanya diam. Ruangan ini sangat sunyi, hanya gemeretak seng lapuk menempel di atas kaca jendela belakang di luar tembok berderak ditiup angin.

Tetsuya tahu, mata berwarna rubi itu intens menatap raut wajahnya, tapi lebih tertarik pada gumpalan uap yang keluar dari permukaan teh berwarna kekuningan, jari telunjuknya menyusuri dinding gelas merasakan sensasi panas pada ujung jarinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membuka pembicaraan. Kalau boleh ia ingin mengutuk lelaki yang ada di depannya, ia lelah, ingin berbaring setelah hampir seharian bekerja melayani para konsumen yang datang. Saat ini ia hanya ingin melayani tubuhnya yang kelelahan, dengan sepercik air segar di tubuhnya, mengganti kemejanya yang terpapar keringat, asap masakan, serta debu jalanan, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tipisnya.

Seijuurou tahu sosok yang ada di depannya tengah kelelahan, wajah itu terlihat kuyu, kemeja yang melekat ditubuhnya tampak longgar, pasti tubuhnya tambah kurus. 'Apakah makanmu cukup, Tetsuya, tapi sepertinya tidak'.

"Tetsuya, Daiki sudah menemukan orang yang menyembunyikan keempat dokumen itu." akhirnya Seijuurou memutuskan untuk bersuara. Mata beriris biru muda itu seperti tidak tertarik dengan informasi yang baru saja disampaikan. Masih saja menatap kepulan asap yang kian menipis.

"Kau mendengarkanku, Tetsuya?" suaranya penuh tekanan, ia merasa diabaikan. Manik lebar itu sekilas menatapnya lalu mengangguk.

"Mulai besok kau kembali bekerja, dan posisimu menggantikan manajer Matsuki." Sebuah perintah dari sang mantan bos.

"Tetsuya!" Seijuurou mulai tidak sabar, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menghela nafas. Satu gelengan menolak perintah.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku lebih senang bekerja seperti sekarang." nada datar itu menolak. Kedutan tampak di pelipis Seijuurou.

"Kau tahu aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya," lalu, "aku sudah bosan mendengar Daiki selalu mengeluh tentangmu, jadi mul-" kalimatnya terhenti saat gelengan itu kembali Tetsuya perlihatkan.

Mata sewarna rubi menyorot tajam. "Kalau perlu aku akan minta pemilik resto itu untuk memberhentikanmu!" ancaman sangat terasa pada nada bicara Seijuurou, tiba-tiba tubuh Tetsuya menegang, matanya menatap horor pada sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Akashi-kun tidak bisa seenaknya berbuat begitu pa-"

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau!" matanya mendelik, merendahkan mahluk biru di depannya.

"Biarkan aku bekerja seperti sekarang, Akashi-kun!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Tetsuya, aku tidak suka melihatmu melayani orang lain, mengantarkan makanan atau apapun itu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu!" nadanya sangat ketus.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela nafas, lelah. "Aku suka melihat para konsumen itu puas setelah menikmati hidangan yang resto kami suguhkan, saat melihat mereka menyantap dengan nikmat, kami bangga bisa memenuhi selera mereka." ada seulas senyum tipis pada wajah lelah itu. Sementara yang mendengar hanya mendengus sebal.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu lagi atau aku jadikan kau pemilik gedung itu sekalian!" nada tinggi terdengar menggema di ruangan kecil itu, kembali ia menuai tatapan horor.

"Tetsuya tahu, gedung tempatmu bekerja?" nadanya kembali normal

"Ha'i, _Blue Sapphire Tower_." sahutnya pelan.

"Kau tau siapa pemiliknya?" seolah seorang sensei sedang menguji pengetahuan muridnya. Tetsuya mengangguk. Ada senyum tulus mengembang.

"Gedung itu adalah salah satu asset Akashi Corporation, gedung paling cantik, walaupun bukan yang tertinggi, hanya lima belas lantai, namun warna birunya berkilauan dilihat dari sudut mana pun, aku bahkan mendatang arsiteknya dari Italia." Iris rubi menerawang, Tetsuya mendengarkan, ia tidak tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa kau tahu tentang itu?" kembali anggukan yang ia dapat, "Kau ingat kapan gedung itu dibuat?" Tetsuya mencoba mengingat, "Kalau tidak salah awal tahun kemarin, Akashi-kun." pemuda bersurai merah itu mengulas senyum.

"Ah, kau lupa ternyata, gedung itu peletakan batu pertamanya tanggal 31 Januari dua tahun lalu." Bibir mungil itu hanya membulat menghasilkan suara ooo.

Tetsuya masih belum juga mengerti pikirnya. "Setelah dua tahun pembangunannya, lengkap dengan interior di dalamnya, maka akhir bulan ini akan diresmikan, dan akan aku hadiahkan untuk seseorang." Tetsuya mengangguk, orang kaya seperti Akashi bebas bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, tidak seperti dirinya, untuk hidup saja harus berjuang.

"Tetsuya tidak ingin tahu, siapa orang itu?" pancingnya, lekat menatap wajah lelah di depannya, Tetsuya hanya mengangkat bahu. Mata lelah itu semakin berat, perlahan kelopak iris biru muda cantik itu menutup, seiring kepala bersurai biru langit turun kearah meja rendah berbantalkan kedua lengannya yang menelungkup di sana. Seijuurou menatapnya lembut, beranjak, sia-sia ia membangunkan Tetsuya, ia mengalungkan tangan kiri kurus itu kelehernya lalu menggendongnya, membaringkan di kasur tipis. 'Bagaimana mungkin kau tidur di kasur seperti ini?'

Keningnya dilekatkan pada kening putih didepannya, begitu untuk beberapa saat. Ia menyalurkan kerinduannya. Bibirnya menggumankan sesuatu, sebelum melumat pelan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Tetsuya baru saja datang ke gedung tempatnya bekerja, ia heran dengan kesibukan sedang berlangsung, beberapa mobil boks berderet mengeluarkan muatan, alat-alat pesta, juga bunga-bunga segar yang baru diturunkan. Meja bulat ditata apik dengan ditutup kain bernuansa biru cerah dipadu dengan taplak putih dengan tassel pada setiap tepinya, begitu juga meja panjang yang sedianya untuk hidangan buffett. Semua sibuk, tiba-tiba pelukan maut membuatnya sesak.

"Ki..se..kuhn...se...sak..." Ia mencoba keluar dari dekapan.

"Aah...maaf maaf ssu..." senyuman lebar terpampang disana. Lalu tangan kurus itu ditarik. "Ikut aku ssu!" belum sempat Tetsuya protes, Kise Ryouta sudah menariknya masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kita mau kemana Kise-kun, aku harus ke lantai sebelas" telunjuknya menekan angka kembar merah dalam lingkaran tombol stainless.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh bekerja hari ini, jam 10 nanti _grand opening_ _,_ ssu." Tetsuya tahu hari ini ada acara peresmian gedung, tapi apa hubungannya dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia harus diseret-seret begini. Pintu lift di lantai sebelas terbuka, tapi pemuda bersurai pirang itu mencegahnya keluar, lift melaju kembali sampai di lantai teratas.

.

"Kenakan ini ssu!" Kise menyerahkan jas berwarna abu-abu muda, lengkap dengan pantalon, kemeja biru pucat dan dasi berwarna navy dengan garis garis kecil tipis diagonal berwarna perak. Kening Tetsuya berkerut.

"Kenapa aku harus pakai jas ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Cepat pakai saja!" perintahnya, ia sendiri mengganti pakaian dengan stelan jas berwarna coklat muda dan dasi berwarna keemasan. Sesaat kemudian membantu Tetsuya merapikan dasinya.

"Nah selesai, Kurokocchi manis ssu." mata madunya berbinar menatap mahluk mungil di depan kaca.

"Aku tidak manis, aku tampan Kise-kun." gerutunya. Tatapan mata beriris madu beralih dari kaca lalu ke sosok di sampingnya. "Kurokocchi benar-benar imut!" aku yakin Akashicchi pasti senang melihatnya, batin Ryouta.

Haah, Tetsuya lelah.

.

Ryouta tidak mengijinkan Tetsuya jauh dari dirinya, seolah ia tahanan yang harus dijaga ketat, takut mencari kesempatan untuk kabur.

Event organizer mengatur acara ini, MC pria dengan suara maskulin memandu rangkaian acara. Dimulai dari jam 10 tepat, dan saat inilah puncaknya, pemilik gedung yang sekaligus pewaris tunggal Akashi Corp, dipersilahkan membuka, meresmikan, sekaligus menggunting pita. Akashi maju berdiri di podium minimalis transparan, yang berada di samping pintu gedung, ia menatap para undangan, penyewa gedung serta para tenant yang menempati gedung itu, juga para petinggi dan karyawan di Akashi Corp, semua berdiri di teras berubin granit terbaik juga di pelataran yang dinaungi awning berlapis kain yang melengkung berwarna biru dipadu putih gading.

Suaranya sungguh berwibawa, ia memberi salam pada semua hadirin, lalu menerangkan secara singkat mulai dari pembangunan, pemasangan eksterior dan interior, juga jumlah perusahaan yang menempati gedung cantik tersebut.

"Aku membangun gedung Blue Sapphire ini adalah untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku." bibirnya mengulas senyum, mata rubinya menatap satu sosok yang tengah berdiri di arah jam 2 dari tempatnya berdiri. Otomatis mata para tamu mencari objek tatapan yang bos muda itu tuju. Tetapi mereka sepertinya salah, karena Ryouta dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berpenampilan mencolok menjadi sasaran mata mereka. Pria muda bersurai keemasan itu tersenyum kaku. 'Bukan aku…bukan aku, ssu' gumamnya. Ia melirik pria mungil disebelahnya, wajah datar itu pun menatapnya. "Bukan aku, Kurokocchi…" suaranya lirih.

Sang bos berdehem, menarik perhatian orang kembali padanya.

"Di hari ulang tahunnya, aku persembahkan hadiah kecil ini, karenanya dialah yang akan melakukan pengguntingan pita." suara tepuk tangan terdengar meriah.

"Tetsuya, kemarilah." Suara baritone itu lembut namun tegas.

"Eeh…" iris biru langit itu membulat. "Kurokocchi, Akashicchi memanggilmu, cepatlah ke depan." Tangan kokoh Ryouta mendorong tubuh mungil itu. Kembali tepuk tangan menggema. Seluruh tubuh Tetsuya gemetar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya yang kabur, ada Kagami Taiga dengan senyum lebar, disampingnya Aomine Daiki mengacungkan jempol, Midorima Shintaro membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Momoi Satsuki dengan gaun cantiknya menyunggingkan senyum, dan teman-teman di resto tempatnya bekerja, juga Alexandra Garcia, semua hadir memberikan semangat.

Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyambut orang yang ia kasihi. Balutan jas menjadikannya tampak cemerlang. Ryouta tentu saja sangat bangga dengan pakaian yang ia pilihkan.

Jarak semakin menipis lalu dalam sekali hentakan Seijuurou memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Tetsuya."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun" senyum manis terulas pada bibir peachnya.

Para hadirin mendekat ketika Seijuurou menyerahkan gunting.

"Gunting pitanya sekarang." mereka berdiri bersisian, Seijuurou memegang pita berwarna biru yang bertabur kristal, pita selebar 15 sentimeter membentang sepanjang empat meter di depan dua bilah pintu kaca otomatis. Tangan Tetsuya masih gemetar, tangannya sulit digerakkan. Seijuurou membantu menenangkan dengan menepuk pelan punggung kecil itu.

Gunting tajam itu akhirnya memotong pita pada bagian tengah yang disemat dua kuntum mawar putih, pita biru terbagi dua, pintu kaca otomatis membuka, di dalam lobi semua sudah siap termasuk tart besar bersalut krim putih beraroma vanilla. Seorang bertubuh tinggi, bersurai ungu berdiri disamping kue ulang tahun, Murasakibara Atsushi, "Dia yang membuatkan khusus untukmu" bisik Seijuurou.

"Terimakasih, Murisakibara-kun, maaf merepotkan." ucap Tetsuya. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya mengangguk malas. Mata sayunya menampakan binar lembut.

MC mempersilahkan semua hadirin untuk memasuki lobi dan berdiri mengelilingi meja dengan lilin angka 22 menyala di atas tart. Suara maskulin kembali mengomando untuk menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Sudut mata Tetsuya berair. Diakhir nyanyian ia meniup lilin, dan tepukan tangan untuk kesekian kalinya terdengar.

Seijuurou menerima potongan tart pertama yang disodorkan Tetsuya, dengan sendok perak kecil ia menyuapkan tart ke mulut sosok mungil di depannya. Pipi putih itu bersaput warna merah muda. Beberapa lirikan iri diarahkan ke mereka.

"Mulai sekarang tempat ini menjadi milikmu, Tetsuya." dengan cepat kepala bersurai biru menggeleng.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Akashi-kun ?" iris biru langit menyorot tajam, namun hanya kekehan yang terdengar.

"Kau hanya tinggal duduk manis di meja di ruangan lantai 15, biar Yamada-san yang mengurusnya." Kening Tetsuya berkerut, "Akashi-kun, aku masih ingin bekerja di restoran itu!" nadanya sedikit rajuk. Seijuurou menghela nafas kasar. Ia tahu mahluk biru itu selalu bisa menolak perintahnya. "Hmp, baiklah tapi setiap hari kau yang harus melayani aku makan di sana." Mata biru melebar, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

.

Gedung biru safir itu tampak jelas dari tempat Akashi berdiri, nampak berkilauan disiram cahaya matahari pagi. Safir yang merefleksikan iris biru kesayangan. Bibirnya tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Tetsuyaku" salamnya. Ritual yang setiap hari ia lalukan sebelum melakukan aktifitasnya.

.

~ peun ~

.

* * *

Note :

gift kecil untuk ulang tahun Tetsuya yang terlambat berhari-hari….XD

gommen…cerita absurd & gaje…~bow

Terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya :D

salam,

mel~


End file.
